Out of Time (Doctor Who and Harry Potter crossover)
by mychemicalgrace
Summary: Annabell was just a normal girl, for the most part. She was sixteen years old, barely passing her classes, and losing touch with her family. She was sixteen years old when her life changed. She was sixteen years old when she ran out of time. Follow Annabell Lee on her journey through the stars and time itself.


DISCLAIMER: The only characters I own are Annabell Lee Harrison, Sabrina Raye Eiserman, Pasiphae Semele Adams, and Thalia Alecto Powell. Oh and let me know if you'd want to read more, please!

**CHAPTER ONE: THE WIZARD**

10:00 am. I should've been up ages ago. I am in for a morning of screams. Que the motherborg in three...two...one...

"ANNABELL LEE HARRISON, GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED!"

She was a little late, but I can work with that. I rolled out of bed heading towards the bathroom, but wishing to crawl back under the blankets. Today was my birthday. The crappy feeling came earlier this year. I never did like celebrating it with my family. I never really liked celebrating anything with them. They thought I was a freak. So what, I could change my shape, my hair color, and I had wings? I was special, and only two people realized that about me: my cousins. I'm surprised my parents haven't disowned me yet.

After my shower, I grabbed a black strapless dress with black lace and a white belt, some black peep toe heels, and a necklace with a blue rose pendant. I had gotten it as a gift a long time ago, but I don't know who from. I always asked around, but I had never gotten an answer.

I headed downstairs, waiting for the usual yells, but they didn't come. instead, I heard whispering in the family room. I could pick out a few words here and there, but other than that, nothing.

"So your saying-" My mother.

"Yes. Annabell-" A new, but familiar, voice.

"-parents-" My father.

"-rubbish-" Mum.

"What's rubbish, mum?" I barged in, not wanting to hear.

"Nothing Annabell. You sleeping in is what's rubbish," said my mum defensively.

Suddenly, the new man stood. He was wearing purple robes, had long white hair and beard, and had the kindest twinkling blue eyes.

"Hello, Annabell. We met a long time ago, so I know you don't remember, but I knew your mother. My name is Albums Dumbledore, and I'd like to ask you to come to a new school, a boarding school of some sort."

"Well I would hope you knew her, or else you wouldn't be in their house," I replied.

"I'm talking about your real mother."

"What? Mum, did you invite him in? Why would you invite a madman in the house?"

"He's right, Annie, we...I don't know how else to say this, but..." my dad said.

"But what? And who's this Dumbledore bloke? Mum? Dad? Answer me!" I was practically screaming in their faces. What on earth are they going on about, me being adopted? In my natural form, I had my mother's brown hair, my father's beautiful green eyes, and both of theirs perfect pasty complexion. They weren't making sense!

"You, my dear girl, are a witch. I have come here to ask you to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We had only just now found out you are alive, but nonetheless, you are welcome to come," said Albus.

Thirteen years old today, and what do I get? A wacko standing in my living room.

"I don't understand. Witches don't exist. This has to be some kind of joke"

"I can prove it if you like."

"Humor me," I said.

Just then he pulled out a wand (I tried so hard not to laugh. A REAL wand!) and pointed it directly at my dog, Sundance. The next thing I know, I'm looking at a small bear, same blonde hair as her, same shyness as my dog.

"Soooooo...what were you saying about witches and wizards and Hogwarts?"

"That's what I thought," he said, obviously pleased with my reaction.

Ooooh! Just found out she's a wizard! And by the big man himself, too! Anyway, I know what's going through your mind:

Who are her parents?

How is she a wizard?

What will happen next?

Just wait for every Friday to come, and I'll post! EEEEEK! I can't wait to see if this is a succes or not! Hopefully it is!

Anyway, read on my lovelies!

*mychemicalgrace*


End file.
